Promise
by dreamland07
Summary: Mungkin janji tidak selalu harus ditepati. Oh, atau harus? [Joochan x Donghyun] [Golden Child]


**Author's note: This fanfic created by my friend, Chocopologie :)**

Malam itu di antara kerumunan penonton, Joochan tersenyum menyaksikan sahabatnya yang berhasil meraih peringkat satu dalam ajang Dance Cover sekota Seoul. Sebenarnya, tanpa menyaksikan pun Joochan sudah yakin Donghyun pasti memenangkan perlombaat itu. Ia sangat tahu bagaimana kecintaan Donghyun pada menari. Karena itulah sudah biasa bagi Joochan melihat sahabatnya yang bertubuh mungil itu memenangkan lomba menari untuk kesekian kalinya. Setelah melihat Donghyun turun dari panggung, ia pun segera menghampiri Donghyun untuk bergabung dengan kerumunan orang yang ingin mengucapkan selamat.

Melihat sahabatnya sedang berjalan menuju ke arahnya, Donghyun meninggalkan kerumunan untuk menghampi Joochan. Dia sangat senang karena Joochan menyempatkan hadir untuk menonton penampilannya, padahal Joochan seharusnya berlatih untuk persiapan perlombaannya esok hari. Ya, Malam ini Joochan hadir untuk mendukung Donghyun seperti biasa dan besok giliran Donghyun untuk menonton penampilan Joochan dalam perlombaan menyanyi se-SMA Seoul. Mereka berdua memang sudah dikenal sebagai Golden Arts karena bakat mereka di bidang seni. Donghyun dengan bakat menarinya dan Joochan dengan bakat menyanyinya.

Sepulang dari tempat perlombaan, mereka memutuskan mampir ke minimarket yang terletak tidak jauh dari halte bus karena bus selanjutnya baru akan tiba 30 menit lagi. Sambil melahap kimbabnya yang kedua Joochan menatap sahabatnya yang sedang asik meminum colanya.

"Donghyun, dengarkan aku, lusa aku akan pergi ke Amerika untuk belajar vokal" ucap Joochan singkat. Akhirnya ia berhasil memberitahu Donghyun mengenai rencananya yang sudah lama ia sembunyikan.

"Pamanku sudah mendaftarkanku di sekolah musik ternama di sana" ucapnyanya lagi. Kali ini sambil memperhatikan raut wajah Donghyun menanti tanggapan sahabatnya itu.

Donghyun memang sudah menyadari ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di pikiran Joochan sejak tadi. Tidak biasanya Joochan memakan kimbabnya dengan pelan, padahal biasanya tidak sampai satu menit kimbab sudah habis dilahapnya. Ia sedikit kecewa mendengar keputusan Joochan. Jujur saja, bagi Donghyun yang pendiam dan penyendiri Joochan adalah satu-satunya teman terdekatnya. Joochanlah orang yang mengubah Donghyun menjadi lebih terbuka pada orang lain. Kalau Joochan tidak menghampirinya sore itu, mungkin sampai saat ini Donghyun masih asik tenggelam menari seorang diri menyembunyikan bakatnya di ruang latihan favoritnya di belakang sekolah.

Ia teringat pertemuan tidak sengaja sore itu dengan Joochan yang tiba-tiba masuk ke ruang tempat ia berlatih. Dengan wajahnya yang pucat ia meminta izin untuk bersembunyi dari kerumunan siswa-siswa perempuan yang ingin berfoto dengannya. Berbeda dengan dirinya yang penyendiri, Joochan termasuk siswa populer di sekolah. Dia sangat baik kepada siapa saja, temannya pun banyak. Namun, entah kenapa sejak pertemuan itu Joochan terus menghampirinya ke ruang latihan, ia juga yang menyemangati Donghyun untuk ikut perlombaan menari dan akhirnya menjadi orang terdekatnya hingga saat ini.

Donghyun tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia melihat Joochan sibuk mengibas-ibaskan tangan di depan wajahnya.

Ia berdeham sebentar sebelum menanggapi keputusan sahabatnya.

"Tentu saja aku akan mendukungmu. Ini adalah kesempatan emas untukmu. Aku tahu bakat menyanyimu sangat luar biasa! Akan sangat disayangkan kalau disia-siakan begitu saja. Tapi kau harus ingat janji yang sudah kita buat, ya! kita harus berdiri di panggung yang sama sepulangnya kamu nanti! Jangan lupakan aku karena aku juga akan berlatih lebih keras di sini" Kata Donghyun dengan penuh semangat. Senyum tulus mengembang di wajahnya.

Jauh di dasar hatinya ia sungguh tidak siap merasa kesepian lagi. Ia akan menghadapi harinya-harinya kembali seperti sebelum bertemu Joochan. Ia tentu akan merindukan keluhan Joochan mengenai guru vokalnya yang cerewet atau segudang keluhan lainnya yang selama ini sangat mengganggunya. Sahabatnya satu itu memang berasal dari keluarga yang kaya. Jadi keputusannya memang keputusan yang tepat baginya. Ia tidak menyangka perlombaannya hari ini adalah perlombaan terakhir yang disaksikan Joochan, begitu pun perlombaan esok hari yang akan menjadi perlombaan terakhir Joochan yang ia saksikan hingga Joochan kembali dari Amerika.

Satu tahun memang waktu yang sangat lama. Banyak perubahan yang telah terjadi pada kehidupan mereka berdua. Donghyun yang kini duduk di kelas tiga sudah berhenti menari karena harus mencari uang untuk berobat sang ayah yang sejak enam bulan lalu divonis kanker pankreas stadium empat. Sementara itu, Joochan akhirnya kembali ke Korea karena telah memutuskan untuk menyerah terhadap pengobatannya di Amerika yang ternyata hanya bisa memperpanjang umurnya bukan membuatnya sehat.

Sore itu, setelah meyelesaikan pekerjaannya, Donghyun pergi mengunjungi ayahnya di rumah sakit. Sejak seminggu lalu karena kondisi Ayahnya yang semakin parah, dokter memutuskan agar ayahnya dirawat di rumah sakit saja. Ketika ingin melangkah menuju lift, Donghyun tidak sengaja melihat sosok laki-laki yang mirip sekali dengan Joochan. Namun, laki-laki yang dilihatnya tampak pucat. Ia duduk di kursi roda sambil memainkan ponselnya. Rasa penasaran akhirnya mendorong Donghyun untuk menghampiri laki-laki tersebut. Dia tersentak melihat laki-laki di hadapannya itu benar sahabatnya. Reaksi Joochan pun tidak jauh berbeda. Ia tidak menyangka Donghyun akan melihat keadaannya yang seperti itu.

Joochan menunduk pasrah tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Donghyun pun hanya berdiri mematung mencoba memercayai apa yang dilihatnya. Lama mereka terdiam sampai akhirnya mama Joochan yang telah selesai mengurus administrasi menepuk halus pundak Donghyun. Memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka berdua. Mereka bertiga kemudian berjalanmenuju ke kamar tempat Joochan menjalani perawatan. Di ruangan itu, dengan dibantu sang mama, Joochan menjelaskan kejadian yang sebenarnya. Dia mengakui kebohongannya pada Donghyun tahun lalu. Mengenai kepergiannya ke Amerika yang bukan untuk belajar vokal melainkan untuk melakukan pengobatan untuk jantungnya yang lemah. Mendengar hal itu Donghyun merasa terluka. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa sahabatnya sedang sakit parah, padahal ia telah lama menyadari wajah Joochan yang selalu pucat setiap menemaninya berlatih dulu. Ia bahkan merasa bodoh selalu memperayai kata-kata Joochan yang mengtakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja ketika ia menanyakan hal itu.

Setelah mengobrol lama, Donghyun berpamitan karena harus menemui ayahnya yang juga dirawat di rumah sakit itu. Joochan meminta izin mamanya agar mengizinkannya pergi dengan Donghyun ke ruangan tempat ayahnya Donghyun dirawat. Sebagai sahabat Donghyun, ia turut berduka mengenai penyakit yang diderita oleh ayah sahabatnya itu. Mamanya mengizinkan pergi dengan syarat dirinya ikut mengantar mereka. Akhirnya jadilah mereka bertiga pergi menuju ruangan ayah donghyun yang terletak di lantai tiga.

Kondisi ayah Donghyun sangat menyayat hati Joochan. Selang-selang memenuhi tubuh ayah sahabatnya. Namun, sosok yang dilihatnya masih tersenyum bahkan masih mampu berbicara dengannya. Tentu dengan gerakan bibir yang sangat terbatas. Donghyun bilang kata dokter kanker sang ayah sudah menyebar ke seluruh organ, tetapi kondisi jantungnya masih baik makanya masih ada harapan hidup untuk ayahnya itu. Meski pun Donghyun mengucapkannya dengan wajah yang tegar, ia sangat mengerti bagaimana hancurnya hati sahabatnya itu. Tidak jauh berbeda seperti ketika ia melihat mamanya yang tersenyum tegar mendengar vonis dokter padanya dua tahun lalu.

Ayah Donghyun mengisyaratkan Donghyun agar mengajak Joochan berkeliling. Ia pun menyetujui permintaan ayahnya itu. Mereka berdua pergi menuju taman meninggalkan mama dan ayah mereka di ruangan itu.

"Donghyun, sudah berapa banyak perlombaanmu yang aku lewatkan?" Joochan membuka percakapan.

"Hanya satu, tapi aku tidak menang di perlombaan itu" jawab Donghyun sambil terus mendorong kursi roda yang diduduki Joochan.

"Pasti karena tidak kutonton, ya?" Joochan berusaha menggoda sahabatnya itu.

"Mungkin! Biasanya aku selalu menemukanmu di kerumunan penonton, tapi di perlombaan itu aku tidak melihatmu entah mengapa aku langsung merasa gugup." Jawab Donghyun yang kemudian duduk di kursi taman.

Mereka sudah sampai di taman rumah sakit. Biasanya taman itu sangat ramai, tetapi langit yang saat itu sudah mulai gelap membuat suasana di taman itu tampak sepi. Hanya ada mereka dan dua orang wanita tua yang sedang merajut di tepi kolam ikan.

"Mungkin selama ini kau berpikir bahwa sudah sejak lama aku ingin menjadi penyanyi terkenal. Padahal sebenarnya aku tidak pernah memiliki impian apa pun. Sejak kecil jantungku lemah. Aku hanya menghabiskan waktuku di rumah bermain video game. Dan aku berniat melakukannya sampai aku mati." Joochan berkata lemah sambil memainkan tombol di kursi rodanya.

"Lomba menyanyi pun aku ikuti karena bosan bermain video game. Tidak kusangka sejak mengikuti lomba itu banyak orang yang menyukai suaraku. Aku sangat terkejut dengan antusias orang-orang yang ingin berfoto dan berkenalan denganku. Pokoknya aku sangat menyesal telah mengikuti lomba itu." Kata Joochan dengan nada berlagak marah. Sedangkan Donghyun masih diam mendengarkan.

"Kehidupanku benar-benar berubah. Tidak ada lagi ketenangan yang bisa kudapatkan sampai ketika aku tidak sengaja masuk ke ruang latihanmu hari itu! Aku merasakan ketenangan yang aku rindukan. Ketika melihatku kau tidah gaduh seperti siswa lainnya. Kau hanya memandang kaget ke arahku, kemudian mengizinkanku untuk melihatmu berlatih selama bersembunyi dari orang-orang. Makanya sejak itu aku senang sekali datang ke ruang latihanmu." Joochan yang sejak tadi berbicara sambil memainkan kursi rodanya kini berhenti dan memandang ke arah Donghyun. Sedangkan yang dipandang justru mengalihkan pandangannya menatap langit yang semakin gelap.

"Melihat kamu yang sangat serius berlatih membuatku semangat menjalani hidupku. Aku mulai ingin berlatih vokal lebih serius. Apalagi ajakamu untuk tampil di panggung yang sama ketika kita makan ramen sepulang sekolah. Bagiku itu mimpi yang harus kucapai! Bahkan ajakanmu itu yang membuatku memutuskan untu menyetujui saran pamanku untuk melakukan pengobatan di Amerika. Aku benar-benar ingin mewujudkan janji itu!" Joochan masih melanjtkan kata-katanya dengan semangat.

Mendengar ketulusan perkataan Joochan, Donghyun tertunduk lesu. Ia merasa malu karena telah menyerah pada mimpinya. Ia tahu Joochan berkata seperti itu karena mengetahui dirinya yang sudah berhenti memperjuangkan impiannya. Padahal kalau ia berusaha ia masih bisa membagi waktunya untuk bekerja, merawat ayah dan berlatih tetapi ia lebih memilih untuk menyalahkan takdirnya yang memaksanya untuk menyerah. Namun kini Ia bersyukur kembalinya Joochan mengembalikan semangatnya untuk berlatih kembali. Donghyun tersenyum memandang sahabatnya. Ia berterima kasih dan berjanji akan kembali berlatih secepatnya untuk mewujudkan impian mereka.

Donghyun mengajak Joochan untuk kembali ke kamarnya karena takut sahabatnya itu kelelahan. Melihat mereka yang masuk tiba-tiba, mama Joochan segera menghapus air matanya dan memasang senyum ke arah mereka. Donghyun menjadi merasa bersalah. Ia meminta maaf telah membuat mama Joochan khawatir karena terlalu lama pergi dengan Joochan.

Setelah berpamitan, Donghyun pergi menuju ruangan sang ayah dirawat. Ia melihat dari depan pintu beberapa suster sedang menyuntikkan cairan pereda rasa sakit pada ayahnya. Ia tidak kuasa mendengar jerit kesakitan ayahnya. Tanpa terasa air matanya meleleh dari pelupuk matanya. Terpikir olehnya untuk menyetujui permintaan ayahnya mencabut selang-selang di tubuhnya itu. Ayahnya selalu bilang bukan karena kanker yang menggerogoti pankreasnnya yang membuatnya sakit, tetapi melihat Donghyun yang harus bekerja keras dan menyerah pada impiannya menjadi penari lah yang membuat sang Ayah ingin segera mengakhiri hidupnya.

Setelah para suster keluar dari ruangan, Donghyun melangkah masuk untuk menemui ayahnya. Dilihatnya sang ayah tertidur dengan senyum merekah sekaan bahagia karena rasa sakitnha telah usai.

Donghyun menggenggam lembut tangan ayahnya.

"Yah, kalau memang terlalu sakit, ayah istirahat saja." Bisiknya pelan. Ia berusaha keras menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh. Ia tidak boleh menunjuukan kesedihan di depan ayahnya. Namun entah kenapa hari itu, ia yang biasanya tegar tidak mampu lagi membendung air matanya.

Hari itu Rumah Donghyun sangat ramai. Orang-orang mengenakan pakaian serba hitam. Beberapa orang sibuk berbincang di meja makan. Beberapa lainya sedang menangis terisak. Donghyun dan mama Joochan duduk di ruang depan menyambut tamu-tamu berdatangan sejak tadi. Dalam hati Donghyun ia merasa tenang karena tidak merasa sendirian seperti yang ditakutkannya jika ayahnya pergi. Ia sangat berduka namun ia juga merasa bahagia karena hari itu Joochan berhasil melewati operasi pencangkokan jantungnya dan sekarang sedang dalam masa pemulihan di rumah sakit.

Setelah semua tamu sudah kembali, mama Joochan menghampiri Donghyun yang masih memandangi bingkai berisi foto ayahnya. Diusapnya rambut hitam Donghyun dengan lembut. Ia kemudian memberikan Donghyun sebuah amplop berwarna putih. Donghyun membuka amplop tersebut secara perlahan dan membaca isi surat di dalamnya. Di dalam surat itu Ayahnya meminta mama Joochan untuk menyampaikan maaf padanya. Ayahnya juga menuliskan bagaimana siang itu selagi Donghyun bekerja, ia memutuskan untuk mencabut selang-selangnya. Ia juga meminta jantungnya di berikan ke Joochan ketika ia menemui ajalnya namun sebagai gantinya ia memohon agar mama Joochan bersedia mengangkat Donghyun sebagai anaknya. Dengan tangan bergetar Donghyun melipat kembali surat itu. Melihat wajah Donghyun yang lemas dan pucat, Wanita paruh baya itu memeluknya laki-laki mungil itu dengan erat.

"Mulai sekarang kamu dan Joochan adalah saudara, ya." Ucap wanita itu pelan.


End file.
